Virtual/augmented/mixed reality headsets typically include a housing, electronics, and display arranged in front of a user's eyes to display a computer-generated environment to the user. In many instances, the computer-generated environment is interactive, meaning that a view presented to the user changes as the user moves his head to look up, look down, look right, or look left, for example. Additionally, motion tracking (e.g., through exterior sensors and/or built in attitude sensors) can track translation of the user's head, such as the user raising his head (e.g., standing up), lowering his head (e.g., sitting down or squatting), or translating his head (e.g., walking). Many virtual reality applications take advantage of such head tracking to enable the user to control aspects of the application. However, such head movements create loads on the virtual reality headset.
To prevent the virtual reality headset from slipping or otherwise moving relative to the user's head as the user moves his head to interact with the computer generated environment, the virtual reality headset is sometimes secured to the user's head with semi-rigid, resilient band portions (e.g., plastic bands) that bend but do not appreciably stretch. For example, a virtual reality headset may have a first band portion extending from a left side of the virtual reality headset and a second band portion extending from a right side of the virtual reality headset. The first and second band portions extend around on opposite sides of the user's head such that the first and second bands overlap at the rear of the user's head. The first band portion, second band portion, and virtual reality headset form a complete perimeter around a portion of the user's head. The amount of overlap is typically adjustable by an adjustment mechanism. By adjusting the amount of overlap between the first band portion and the second band portion, the perimeter formed by the first band portion, second band portion, and virtual reality headset can be increased or decreased in length, thereby loosening or tightening, respectively, the band portions about the user's head.
Such stiff, resilient band portions can be uncomfortable for a user to wear for a long period of time. For example, as discussed above, the user may adjust the overlap between the first and second band portions to properly fit on the user's head. However, the user may make facial movements while wearing the virtual reality headset that change the geometry of the user's head. For example, the user may talk, raise his eyebrows, yawn, or cough, any of which may momentarily change the size of the user's head. During such momentary changes, the first and second band portions may be uncomfortably tight about the user's head or may become loose such that the virtual reality headset slips or moves relative to the user's head.